DAISHO
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kita sesama laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang ku sadari. Aku mencintaimu, dan kita sama-sama tahu. / 'Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita dikehidupan berikutnya'. / "Semua berubah, tapi aku yakin sesuatu dihatimu baik-baik saja." / Janji Yang Sama. Author amatir, sum abal, R&R please. YAOI SasuNaru.


**WaRNING :**  
**AU, AR, Yaoi - Boys Love, Crack, Slash, OOC, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**~?¤?~**

**Aku ingat.**

**Siang itu langit terus menghujam bumi dengan airnya. Suara gemuruh hujan menjadi backsong dihari yang tertutupi awan. Memambah kesan suram setelah pertempuran. Sungai-sungai kecil yang terbentuk akibat hujan terus mengalir membawa bau anyir darah sisa pertarugan. Kita berteduh di dalam goa tak jauh dari tanah lapang dimana jasad-jasad pasukan musuh yang gugur masih tergelatak diguyur hujan.**

**Kau mendekapku di depan api unggun. Mencoba menghangatkanku meski lenganmu terluka karena melindungiku. Kau memeluku, tak memperdulikan rasa bersalahku karena melihat balutan lukamu. Kau tak ingin kehilanganku, itu katamu.**

**Aku terus memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahmu yang tengah terpejam. Aku mencintaimu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kita sesama laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang ku sadari. Aku mencintaimu, dan kita sama-sama tahu. Karena itulah kita ada disini. Memilih jalan agar kita bersama. Meninggalkan keluarga yang membesarkan kita. Apa kita egois? Tidak, begitulah pendapatmu.**

**Aku terus memperhatikanmu hingga aku melihat siluet hitam di mulut goa mengarahkan anak panah ditanganya pada Hime, orang yang saat itu kita lindungi. Semua terlalu mendadak. Yang ada diotak bodohku saat itu adalah 'Lindungi Hime' hingga akhirnya aku melepas dekapanmu dan melompati api unggun hanya untuk memeluk Hime. Membiarkan anak panah beracun menancap pada punggungku. Lalu kalian menjerit.**

**Kau memakiku sambil terus menangis. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah. Karena itu berdoa, 'Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita dikehidupan berikutnya'.**

**Aku yakin, itulah awal semuanya. Awal kisah antara aku, kau dan Hime. Kisah yang takkan mampu di bayangkan oleh otak bodohku. Menjeratku dalam kesakitan yang jauh lebih parah. Aku memang bodoh tapi sungguh aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanya.**

**~?¤?~**

**Daisho**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Yun Ran Livianda**  
**Present**

Sinar kuning kejinggahan terpantul dari setetes air yang masih menggantung di ujung dedaunan. Mentari sore masih berusaha bersinar disisa-sisa waktu yang dimilikinya hari ini. Seorang pemuda berdiri didekat jendela. Nafasnya membentuk embun dipermukaan kaca jendela. Mata onyx tajamnya masih menerawang keluar jendela. Menatap kosong genangan sisa air hujan yang terbentuk di tengah jalan pada aspal yang tak rata.

"Aku akan mencari Naruto." ucapnya seraya berjalan melewati pintu keluar rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Hn." jawab pemuda lain yang memiliki dua garis halus pada wajahnya.

Pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan rambut panjang yang diikat asal hanya menatap datar kepergian sang adik. Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada selembar foto yang mulai usang di tanganya.

"Aku sudah selesai membersihkan perabot lantai dua." Ucap laki-laki bermasker dan memakai kemeja hitam menuruni tangga.

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan menghampiri sang rekan yang seolah tak memperdulikan kehadiranya. Duduk pada kursi kayu meja makan dihadapan sang rekan, mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang tergelak begitu saja. Sinar kesedihan, kepedihan dan kehilangan terpancar jelas dari kedua mata onyx miliknya.

"Ini.. Terasa beratkan, Itachi?" Tanyanya pada sang rekan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari foto keluarga Namikaze beserta dirinya yang diambil sekitar 10 tahun lalu.

"Terlalu berat, Kakashi-san. Rubah buluk sialan itu sangat ceroboh. Aku tak akan memaafkanya karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian." Sebulir air terjatuh melewati pipi porselen Itachi lalu melunjur dari dagunya dan membasahi kemeja hitam berantakan yang dikenakanya.

Matanya semakin memanas karena airmata enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Itachi berusaha menghapus airmatanya agar tak menghalangi pandanganya melihat foto keluarga Namikaze bersama keluarga Uchiha yang diambil saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 4, sekitar 13 tahun lalu.

"Kurang apa aku Kakashi-san? Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku selalu menuruti semua kemauanya, semua keinginanya. Tapi kenapa rubah sialan itu masih meninggalkanku? Aku tunanganya. Aku tak pernah berpaling. Hanya dia.. Hanya dia yang ada di hati dan otakku. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

Tangis Itachi yang ditahanya sejak upacara pemakaman beberapa jam lalu akhirnya pecah juga. Bahunya naik turun, airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan kemejanya. Rongga dadanya menyempit, hatinya menjerit. Ia tak pernah tahu akan sesakit ini rasanya saat ditinggal sang sulung Namikaze. Ya, Itachi tak tahu. Karena Itachi memang tak pernah mengharapkanya.

Genangan air juga terlihat dipelupuk mata Hatake Kakashi. Namikaze adalah keluarganya. Minato membesarkanya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah saat usianya masih 9 tahun. Minato muda yang berusia 19 tahun merawatnya dan menegaskan bila Kakashi adalah adiknya. Mereka sama-sama tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Tumbuh bersama menjadi manusia berguna dan mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze. Ia memang pernah kehilangan segalanya dalam semalam, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa untuk tidak menangis saat sang kakak meninggalkanya.

* * *

**~?Daisho?~**

Sepasang sapphier milik pemuda berambut pirang jabrik akhirnya terpejam setelah sekian lama melihat sepasang katana dan wakizashi yang disimpan disalah satu balok kaca pada dinding ruang tamu yang selalu dikunjunginya.

"Hari ini kau memandanginya lebih lama." Suara berat yang memasuki gendang telinganya memaksanya untuk melihat siapa yang bicara padanya.

"Iya. Setelah seminggu tak melihatnya aku sangat merindukan benda ini. Terlebih lagi hari ini aku akan pergi." Jawabnya setelah melirik orang disebelahnya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Aku turut berduka cita akan apa yang terjadi, Naruto. Kuatkan hatimu." Laki-laki tua itu menepuk bahu Naruto. Wajahnya pun juga terlihat sangat sedih.

"Perkataanmu membuatku ingin menangis kakek mesum!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kananya mencegah airmata yang siap mengalir.

"Menangis sajalah. Lelaki kuat bukan berarti dia tak boleh menangis, tapi tahu mana yang pantas untuk ditangisinya." Lelaki tua itu menarik bahu Naruto agar bersandar pada dadanya.

Naruto menurutinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik kakek 60 tahunan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek sendiri. Jirayah, guru ayahnya sewaktu SMA dulu yang menjadi sosok seorang ayah bagi Minato dan Kakashi, lelaki tua yang sejak kecil selalu merawatnya dan juga kakaknya saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku.. Aku sadar tak ada yang abadi.. Manusiapun juga akan bergiliran menghuni bumi. Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Ya, begitulah kehidupan Naruto. Manusia hanya menjalani apa yang dipilihnya dan apa yang telah ditentukan. Itu bukan kecelakaan ataupun musibah, bukan juga kelalaian atau kecerobohan tapi kehendak Tuhan." Jirayah mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menangis dan mencurahkan semuanya karena memang hanya itulah yang dibutuhkanya saat ini.

* * *

**~?Daisho?~**

Meski hujan sudah berhenti tapi tetap saja suhu masih terasa rendah. Beberapa awan kelabu mulai memutih seiring mentari yang mulai terbenam. Hanya tinggal beberapa warna kemerahan dilangit sebelum hari benar-benar malam.

Naruto baru saja melewati gerbang rumah Jirayah. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari sana untuk menanti kendaraan yang akan membawanya kembali kerumah. Tapi ia berhenti melangkah saat mengenali seseorang yang duduk sendirian menghadap jalan. Naruto berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari posisi orang itu duduk.  
Mata onyx kelam milik pemuda yang duduk di dalam halte menatap lurus kearah Naruto tanpa ekspresi, datar seperti biasanya.

Suara khas rem yang berdecit saat diinjak terdengar nyaring saat sebuah bis berhenti dan membuka pintunya untuk membiarkan beberapa penumpangnya keluar. Pemuda revan itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto pada bis didepanya. Sempat tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan memasuki bis. Naruto juga tersenyum tipis sekilas lalu membuntuti rekanya memasuki kendaraan berwarna biru dongker itu.

Kini kedua pemuda itu duduk bersebrangan pada deret paling belakang tempat duduk penumpang. Mata mereka sama-sama terfokus pada pemandangan pada sisi jendela masing-masing. Lantunan lagu Goodbye Days milik YUI terdengar dari ponsel satu-satunya penumpang lain yang sedang menangis sendirian dideret depan.

"Semua berubah, tapi aku yakin sesuatu dihatimu baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke meski matanya terfokus pada jendela didepanya.

"Kau mencoba menghiburku atau sengaja merubah lirik lagu itu sesukamu?" Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Matanya bengkak, tulang pipinya lebih terlihat, kemeja hitam yang dikenakanya tampak longgar, bibirnya kering dan mata indahnya tampak berkabut, wajahnya pucat. Sasuke mendekatkan duduknya pada Naruto lalu menarik kepala pirang sahabatnya untuk bersandar pada dirinya.

"Aku disini, dobe." Bisik Sasuke pelan tapi cukup untuk masuk kependengaran Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto lebih menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk Sasuke. Mendengarkan detak jantung beraturan milik pemuda yang disukainya sejak dulu. Ya, sejak dahulu.

* * *

**~?Daisho?~**

.

..

...

Seorang bocah 8 tahunan berlari menembus keramaian pada pasar yang dilewatinya. Tak jarang anak berambut revan melawan grafitasi itu menabrak seseorang hingga barang bawaan sang korban terjatuh karena dua buah shinai yang dibawa olehnya. Meski tak ada kata maaf yang keluar, tak ada satupun orang yang memarahi apalagi mencacinya. Ya, andai saja latar belakangnya bukan dari keluarga samurai terhormat tentu puluhan kata cacian tertuju untuknya.

Langkahnya mulai melambat saat ia sampai dipemakaman umum untuk para penduduk desa. Yukata yang digunakanya basah karena keringat. Meski nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal ia tetap berjalan dan tetap mencari bocah lain yang sudah pasti ada disini.

Tatapan mata onyx anak itu melembut saat menemukan bocah bersurai secerah bunga matahari menangis meringkuk di depan salah satu makam. Ia menghampiri bocah berkulit tan itu.

"Jangan menangis. Laki-laki tidak menangis, Shinji-chan" katanya sambil menepuk bahu bocah pirang itu.

Tubuh bocah pirang itu menegang karena terkejut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menemukan sang tuan muda tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya memerah. Mata dan hidungnya basah. 3 gores luka pada masing-masing pipinya sudah mulai mengering.

"Ja.. Jangan hisk.. Pa-panggil aku begitu.. Hisk.." Kesalnya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Bocah revan itu tersenyum. "Ayo berlatih." Ucap sambil membantu Shinjiru berdiri. "Kau harus jadi kuat." Lalu diberikanya salah satu shirai ditanganya pada bocah bermata secerah langit musim panas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari area pemakaman. Sang bocah bangsawan mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan Shinjiru karena kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sekitar seminggu lalu terjadi serangan penjahat bayaran di kediaman sang bocah revan, dan kejadian itu menewaskan sepasang suami istri pelayan setia keluarganya, orang tua Shinjiru.

"Jangan bersedih, jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku disini, Shinji-chan." Ucap sang revan masih menggandeng tangan bocah pirang.

Dan..  
Bukankah itu janji yang sama?

**TBC**

**Err..**  
**Fic ini anehkah?**  
**Sulit dipahami?**  
**Tak di mengerti alurnya atau settingnya?**  
**Author amatir?**

**Yun lagi galau abis..**

**Review?**

**REVIEW.!**


End file.
